


pretty boy

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Georgie Denbrough, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Gay Mike Wheeler, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Student Georgie Denbrough, Teacher Beverly Marsh, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An AU where Georgie lives in Hawkins instead of Derry, he’s 14 years old and has a crush on his teacher Ms. Marsh. Completely unaware that his best friend Mike likes him.
Relationships: Georgie Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Georgie Denbrough/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 5





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> // sorry for my disappearance! Been busy lately, here’s a little preview for my new story. Will receive REALLY slow updates, but I promise I’ll get this finished!!

It was another one do those boring days for Georgie, he sat at his desk. Fidgeting with his pencil as he kept staring at the question on his paper, he was never good with history class. Mike occasionally glanced over at the boy, his heart skipping a beat when he admired him. Hearing the teacher get up from her desk, he looked away, immediately looking back to his paper. Beverly, much like Mike, was also glancing over at Georgie. She made her way over to him, noticing that he has been staring at his paper for a couple of minutes. “Do you need help, hun?” She asked him quietly, leaning down some.

Out of habit, Georgie then stared at the woman’s cleavage. But immediately snapped out of his trance. “Um..yes please.” He quickly replied, cheeks glowing red already. Beverly smiled, feeling glad that her little plan to make the cute boy all shy and nervous around her was working. Lately, she found out that Georgie had a crush on her. Mostly, she wouldn’t care about it. But then, while staying over school to grade some papers. She found some papers left in the boys locker. 

They were love letters, but not normal ones. They were..explicitly lewd. It was a bit surprising to Beverly, since Georgie looked and acted so pure yet..so hungry for pleasure. Beverly kept pretending she wasn’t noticing the glances to her chest, usually, she wouldn’t be doing things like these. But those letters?

Fuck, they got her hard each time she went to go read them. After helping Georgie with the question, the bell rang. All of the students getting up and putting their unfinished papers in the tray on the tray on the woman’s desk. “Oh, Georgie?” Beverly called for him. “Could you stay after class for a little? I need to talk to you about something.” The boy was a little confused, and nervous. Did he get in trouble for staring? 

“What’d you do?” Mike asked, raising a brow as he grabbed his book bag. Georgie shrugged, making a “I dunno.” Noise. The other boy left, feeling a little worried about his best friend. The woman watched him carefully, then closed the door behind him. Locking it. “You’re not in trouble, sweetie, I can promise you that.” She reassured Georgie, feeling arousal already starting to peak up behind her. “Oh, well um.. is it about grades?”

Even though he was told that he wasn’t in trouble, Georgies heart was beating out of his chest. Beverly couldn’t help but chuckle at the sweet boy. “Nope, not about grades.” She walked back over to him, loving that he still had that cute blush on his face. The woman then gently wrapped her arms around the younger, pulling him close to her cubby body. Georgies eyes immediately going back to her chest. “It’s about those letters of yours, hun..you really think I don’t recognize your handwriting?”

Georgie’s heart dropped, thinking that his favorite teacher was mad at him. Was she going to yell at him? Call him a sick freak? “Um, are you..are you mad, Ms. Marsh?”

Beverly played with his hair, staring down at him lovingly and lustfully. Now showing a slightly upset look at the boy. “No, of course not honey.. why would I be mad at you with that pretty face of yours?” She gently pulled his face up so that he would be looking up at her. Beverlys thumb gently rubbed Georgies bottom lip. 

“Can I kiss you, Ms—“ 

“Call me mommy, honey.” Beverly interrupted the boy, sounding dominant. Georgie felt his heart skip a beat, he nodded softly. “Um..okay, mommy..can I kiss you?” He asked again, his hands gently leaning up to her skirt. The teacher gently gripped onto Georgies wrist, pulling him in for a tender but lust filled kiss. Earning a little moan from the boy. After a couple seconds of getting their tongues tied, Beverly pulled away. Playfully tugging on his hair. “You cute little perv.. you’ll definitely be coming home with me.” She let go of his wrist, now holding his hand to lead him out. 

Georgie didn’t know if he was dreaming or if this was real. He had the cutest little smile on his face and he didn’t want this to ever end. The boy could feel butterflies in his stomach, barely being able to say a word. Beverly made sure that There weren’t anybody in the hallways before leading him to her car, putting her and georgies bag in the backseat. “You wanna sit in my lap on the drive home, honey?” She asked sweetly, lovingly rubbing his hand with her thumb.

Georgie nodded, making a little “Mhm” noise in response to his teacher, Beverly opened the front car door. Sitting in it and bringing Georgie to her lap, kissing his cheek as she closed the door. “Heh.. how old are you again, Georgie? You’re like a little babydoll..“ It was so odd, he clearly was a boy. Yet.. he was son feminine, so sign of any masculinity. It honestly just made him even more cuter. Georgies voice even sounded more like a girls than a boys. “I’m 14..how come?” He asked in a shy tone, resting his head on the woman’s chest, feeling even more tempted to touch them. But he didn’t, he didn’t want Beverly to feel uncomfortable. She Lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, then started kissing the boys neck. Beverlys hands were rubbing his thighs, her perverted mind wondering if he was curvy. “You’re such a pretty little boy, and you’re only 14? That makes it even better..” The teacher whispered in Georgies ear, kissing his cheek some before starting the car. Georgie wasn’t used to this kind of attention, or affection. But he loved every bit of it. He held onto Beverly the entire ride to her home, she had one hand on the steering wheel while the other was playing with his hair. He would occasionally kiss her neck, like how she was a couple minutes ago. Once they got to Beverlys house, she parked her car in the driveway. “We’re here, hun.” She carried him as she got out, hearing the boy giggle a bit. Making her heart flutter. Beverly felt so tempted to just spoil Georgie with all the affection she could give him, but she needed to get inside first to do that. “Love you, mommy..” The boy blurted out when they both were inside her house. It caught her off, but she didn’t mind hearing it from him. Beverly placed Georgie down, taking her coat off.


End file.
